


"I Want Everything"

by Daenarys98



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Creepyshipping, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daenarys98/pseuds/Daenarys98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just the scene from s04e08 where Petyr goes to Sansa's bedchamber and what we wished happened when the camera cut from Petyr's POV (i felt like there were too many from Sansa's) , exploring a bit his mind. I hope i got him right! Ahoy fellow creepyshippers , stay strong , stay faithful , stay creepy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I Want Everything"

He was way too puzzled with this new Sansa that had presented herself at his trial , and besides any excuse to see her was always enough , even before this...  
He had to know. With an ever composed stride he sought her chambers. "I will need to find her more suitable rooms as soon as possible" he thought just as he arrived at the door. Not bothering to knock , knowing well that there was no point , Petyr opened the door and wearing his best calmness costume , stepped inside. His mind ran wild the moment he saw her , his eyes daring to betray him any second. She was doing her needlework , looking so innocent , so beautiful but earlier that day she had proved that to be just a façade , he had to let her know.  
"First time I saw you you were just a girl from the north come to the capital for the first time. Not a child any longer." But the curiosity still lingered in his mind "Why did you help me my lady?" He pronounced the words with a smooth tone advancing just as smoothly finally stopping some distance from her , observing her with a gaze he could barely control. Sansa barely reacted still focused on her needle "They would've thrown you out of the Mood Door if they found you guilty" she said quietly but with confidence. That could have been enough but he needed to hear all the reasons , she was always appealing , were it only for her likeness to Cat or her own beauty but now all of that held less importance as he was desperate to know the workings of her mind , so well concealed until now.  
"That is not an answer."  
"If they executed you what would they have done with me?"  
In that moment he realized he was no longer standing before a protégé , but an equal.  
"You choose to gamble on the man you know rather than the strangers you don't... Do you think you know me my lady?"  
The answer to that question was everything , it proved she really had been paying attention to his every word , every action , it could ruin him or complete him.  
"I know what you want." She said , turning her head up to face him and slightly parting her lips. That was all it took , green-grey eyes betrayed the most intense hellfire locked on her icy blue ones. Reason told him she was dangerous , a new player in The Game , a foe , a girl far too young but his feelings told a completely different story and somehow all the threats she represented only made her even more alluring. He wanted everything and everything was suddenly her : she was power , she was beauty , she was dangerous , she was every treasure , all in one magnificent creature.  
The heat filling him only intensified when he saw what he looked for , and he could not take it any longer. Two lightning quick steps closed the distance and Lord Petyr Baelish dropped to his knees , passion threatening to overthrow his every scheme and yet risk-taker that he is , more eager to satisfy it than ever in his life. Mad thoughts ran through his head "I can take her. She will not refuse me. I am Lord of Harrenhall , Paramount of The Riverlands." In that moment he let her see his true self , afraid of being refused , emotional and vulnerable. No trace of the schemer. If she didn't know him yet , for all the gods she will , all the years of complete control and emotional shatter made him lonely beyond measure and he saw for the second time in his life the most rare opportunity to end it. "Never mind the risk , Sansa Stark is everything". He could only pray she'll take him... And he will give her anything and everything she would ever want.  
Every pain was repaid tenfold with the gentlest touch of her hand against his cheek. With him still kneeling at her feet , she lowered her head to press the most delightful kiss on his lower lip. Every inch of his mind and body screamed for her and in a powerful movement he rose to his feet while his left hand searched the small of her back and the right went straight to fiery auburn locks , never breaking the kiss , only intensifying and savoring every moment of it he pushed her back on the bed. Bliss filled him when he wrapped his arms around her and she pulled him down , reverence and ecstasy represented him when they reluctantly broke apart and he got a chance to look into her eyes. Reason kept shouting that this was too dangerous , but not even King Aerys Targaryen could rival him in madness in that moment. He lost himself in her lemon scent , filling his lungs with it at every small kiss he planted on her long neck. When she let escape the softest moan he immediately started working on the fastenings of her garments , skillful fingers obliged as fast as they could and soon he had her in just a shift which he ripped apart , like many other parts of her clothing. It all ended up on the floor soon enough as Petyr went back to pleasuring his Queen of Love and Beauty by continuing the trail of kisses down her body , both firm and rounded breasts received their due of kisses , suckles and nips ; he continued down her stomach and soft slightly rounded belly , both her hipbones and finally the spot between soft auburn curls he so desperately wanted to reach. Every soft sigh and moan just made his attentions profess even more lust and adoration.  
His manhood was growing painfully hard down in his breeches and the heat he felt all over was getting unbearable , he took yet another chance and pulled himself back up from where he was working with tongue and lips , it made Sansa give out a small whimper in protest (she had been enjoying it so much he had to hold her hips and legs still and keep himself from distracting when she grabbed his hair) "Undress me." he whispered in her ear with a low baritone , almost a plea to her mercy.  
Once again he was reassured in his insanity when Sansa removed his deep grey long doublet and pulled the tunic below over his head , she looked wanton but a hint of hesitation was still somewhere in those gorgeous eyes "I will make it disappear" he promised silently and fulfilled his promise engulfing her mouth with his in a kiss so deep it threatened to drown them both just when she started unlacing his black breeches. He hurriedly finished the work himself with his right hand while the left slid off the boots he was wearing. Finally free , kneeling on the bed , he could do nothing to stop himself from making a woman out of the young girl in his arms. Hands firmly grabbing her arse he pulled her up with ease using a newfound strength and let her rest on his lap giving her just a second to anchor herself on his neck , her tight grip feeling heavenly.  
She pulled up on her knees and sheathed him whole in one motion. She held on painfully hard to his shoulders as her maidenhead broke and released a heavy breath with a sound of pain and pleasure. "I must help her , comfort her." Petyr embraced her tightly and whispered sweet words in her ear , feeling her impossible tightness around him and her soft auburn hair on his face was the epitome of all he ever wanted.  
She began to move , slowly , guided by firm hands , him rejoicing and drinking in every second of it. But just as with ships , once he got one thing he always wanted more and his deepest desire stirred within at the thought of watching her come underneath him , because of him...  
Ambition of a renewed kind , driven by acceptance and completeness not rejection and pain , touched the surface and he put all the effort imaginable to satisfy his want , almost transformed in a need for fear he couldn't hold it any longer. He didn't want this to ever end but had no choice , soon Sansa undid under him between delicious moans and cries and he spilled his whole self inside her with a moan of his own.  
Every wish fulfilled he took a moment to watch Sansa. She was glowing , her face flushed and weirwood white skin so sensitive she shuddered in pleasure at the slightest touch. A triumphant , loving smile showed up on his lips and for once in a long time it matched his eyes. As he pulled out , he took the woman in his arms , turning them over so she may rest on his chest.

"My Queen , my bliss and my destruction , my everything , mine." He was surprised of how little she had said during all of this and started worrying increasingly more that what just happened here would be the beginning of his end but now he just could not care less , for he will die a happy death if it is by or for her. It changed everything , every scheme focused of his own selfish ambition had to be turned around to at least include her for now she was his ultimate ambition. "Sansa Baelish of House Stark , Queen in the North , Lady Paramount of the Riverlands. I will do everything to give her that and more." It was decided.  
They both fell asleep , still embraced in the fading light of the evening.

On the morrow he woke her with a kiss. "Good morning , sweetling." , she stretched like a cat against him "Good morning Petyr." His name on her lips meant more than any words could express. They started dressing after lingering between the blankets for a short while discussing what had to be done today. He couldn't stand the need to kiss her when she pinned on his silver mockingbird. When he left his thoughts stayed intoxicated with the taste , feel and sound of her , though he did put on his mask and never let anything slip. Lord Royce and Lady Waynwood agreed to make Sweetrobin to visit his subjects and commence his training. He had also prepared a surprise for Sansa , a new gown , matching his own garments , adorned with mockingbird feathers , he had it sent to her chambers along with a collection of silver jewelry.  
She was summoned to bid farewell to young Lord Robert. Petyr descended the stairs of the throne room with the child , giving him a quick talk of reassurance , they briefly stopped and she appeared atop the stairs dressed in dark grey , silver and feathers... A sight to behold. His eyes could not help but turn traitors again , giving her a look of burning desire. She returned the gaze with a cocky look while walking gracefully and with confidence towards him. Had it not been for Lord Arryn's presence he would not have been capable of holding his horses and his stare said so plainly.  
"Shall we go?"


End file.
